Les fesses de Naru
by Keinoe
Summary: Tout artiste a sa muse. Mais quand un certain brun se rend compte qu'une certaine paire de fesses d'un certain blond l'inspire plus que n'importe quoi ... Fic spéciale SasuNaru-day 2011!


**Titre** : Les fesses de Naru

**Auteur** : Keinoe ou Keinoechan

**Rating** : T (surtout pour le vocabulaire et … le vocabulaire enfait, m'enfin vous verrez)

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi, et même le titre de la chanson « Chante rossignole chante » appartient à Disney. Par contre, le scénario est tout à moi, à moi toute seule nananaireuh ! hum hum

**Note 1** : Cette histoire est écrite spécialement pour le SasuNaru-day 2011 qui est … aujourd'hui ! Donc Happy SasuNaru-Day everybody !

**Note 2** : Je dédie cette fic à ma très chère amie Sangoline ! Sans elle, j'aurais complètement oublié l'évènement de la journée, ce qui signifie que sans elle, cette fic n'aurait pas existé ! Big kiss à toi ma belle !

**Note 3** : Tout le monde connaît le principe du SasuNaru n'est-ce pas ? Donc ceux ou celles qui n'apprécient pas sont libres de ne pas lire !

**Note 4** : Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes, et j'en assume totalement la responsabilité, mais je vous prie de ne pas les tenir compte. C'est la première fois que j'utilises plusieurs temps de verbe, alors forcément je suis un peu maladroite, et étant donné que je n'ai pas de bêta pour me corriger …

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Les fesses de Naru**

A trois heures du matin, le doux et paisible silence où était plongé un magnifique et luxuriant appartement de Konoha fut soudainement troublé par une voix aigue d'un homme chantant faussement « Chante rossignole chante ».

Un jeune homme emmitouflé dans un amas de drap grognait largement un « la ferme Cendrillon » tout en tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de boucher ses oreilles avec son oreiller. Chose futile étant donné que le « Cendrillon » en question ne cessait de chanter et montait même d'une octave sa « mélodieuse » voix.

Se redressant avec énervement, Sasuke jetait d'un coup son oreiller vers la direction du « chanteur » avec un « mais putain Itachi, la ferme ».

Chanteur Itachi qui s'avérait être enfait son réveil.

A l'impacte de l'oreiller au cadran noir à lumière clignotant verte, le réveil fut projeté en vol plané dans le mur le plus proche et s'était arrêté une fois tombé sur la moquette dans un bruit mât.

Assis sur son lit, le brun sentait la grosse migraine, due à sa gueule de bois, pointer son nez.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir enregistrer son frère chantant faussement une chanson de Disney en guise de réveil matin. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas non plus d'avoir régler ledit réveil à trois heures du matin. Du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'une partie de ses souvenirs de la précédente soirée ne lui parvienne dans le gribouillis qui lui servait de cerveau.

Se rallongeant sur son lit, le jeune Uchiha tentait de faire les points de sa nuit avec le « pourquoi » et le « comment » du mieux que le permettait sa gueule de bois.

Lui … son frère … des bouteilles d'alcool … Apparemment le son réveil matin s'expliquait, quoiqu'il ne se souvenait pas de quand son cher grand frère avait enregistré ledit son.

Ah ! Le pari …

La journée allait être longue se disait Sasuke Uchiha, pire que l'enfer même, car ce jour là était le début de son calvaire où il allait payer pour avoir perdu un foutu pari à la con contre son cher bien aimée de connard de grand frère la veille.

Bon, il l'avait cherché aussi, Itachi était connu pour être le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, et ce même en matière de choses des plus stupides qui existait en ce bas monde.

Mais non, il avait fallu que Monsieur Sasuke provoque son frère en duel de beuverie pour avoir ensuite une faveur de celui qui perd.

Le cadet des Uchiha avait tenté de gagner du mieux qu'il pouvait car il avait besoin d'un petit quelque chose à demander à son frère : celle de dégager de son chez lui.

Ce dernier avait squatté son appartement depuis près d'une année, et en plus pas moyen de le faire déguerpir sans paraître cruel.

Les Uchiha étaient peut-être sérieux, manipulateurs, hautins, froids, craints et autres mais pas cruels.

Itachi avait dû emménager dans l'appartement de son cher petit frère pour une soi-disant raison personnelle, si personnelle que l'hébergeur n'avait même pas le droit de savoir pourquoi.

Pour Sasuke, héberger son frère un mois n'était rien, cinq mois supportable, dix mois un peu trop, mais douze mois était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Car en plus Itachi ne faisait pas les « sages squatteurs » qui restaient dans leur coins, non non, son très cher bien aimé de connard de frère invadait son appartement.

Il y mettait partout sa touche personnelle : quelques décorations et cadres qui représentaient des chocolats par-ci, quelques habits parfumés au chocolat qui traînaient par-là, sans compter de l'innombrable pots de Nutella qui rembourraient son frigo … et il y avait même l'odeur particulière de chocolat d'Itachi dans les toilettes.

Oui, il savait qu'Itachi aimait le chocolat plus que tout, mais ce n'était pas une raison de ramener ce gros délire dans son appartement non ?

La seule solution qu'avait trouvée le cadet pour se débarrasser de son aîné était donc d'utiliser une bonne stratégie et adieux Itachi chocolaté.

Ainsi, n'ayant jamais vu son frère sortir s'éclater ni être saoul, contrairement à lui qui sortait de temps en temps et qui était plus ou moins habitué à l'alcool, Sasuke avait pensé bêtement que provoquer un pari de beuverie contre son frère ferait l'affaire pour instaurer une situation dans lequel il pouvait le faire déguerpir en bonne conscience.

Mais qui aurait cru que le fameux et très sérieux Itachi uchiha, jeune professeur diplômé en art pouvait beaucoup plus tenir l'alcool que son cadet Sasuke Uchiha un bon vivant de surcroît?

Bref, ce matin là Sasuke se réveillait assez énervé car mis à part sa foutue migraine, le souvenir du pari perdu, et son putain de réveil intentionnellement déréglé par son cher frère, il lui avait aussi fallu quelques minutes avant de pouvoir sortir indemne du casse-tête qu'étaient devenus ses draps enroulés autour de son corps.

Au moins, réveillé tôt, il pouvait se préparer calmement pour affronter son gage, car même perdant, il restait un Uchiha, et les Uchiha faisaient tout bien avec classe, donc hors de question d'avoir une mauvaise tête en accomplissant LE gage.

Pour un gage, c'était le pire gage du seul pari qu'il avait perdu de toute sa vie.

Itachi aurait bien pu lui demander de faire le ménage et la vaisselle pendant des mois, ou d'assurer le remplissage de pot de Nutella dans le frigidaire chaque semaine ou encore accepter de rencontrer les personnes que leur mère voulait leurs présenter … mais non, loin de là, et pire même, Itachi avait demandé à Sasuke comme gage d'assister aux cours d'art qu'il enseignait pendant toute une semaine.

Lui, Sasuke Uchiha, un scientifique pur souche qui préparait son master en mathématique allait devoir assister à des cours d'art enseigné par le pire des professeurs existant au monde, c'est-à-dire son propre frère.

Se dirigeant comme il le pouvait vers la salle de bain pour un cachet contre sa gueule de bois, car en plus il avait du mal à ne pas faire une collision à des meubles par-ci et par-là, une idée diabolique émergeait lentement mais sûrement dans la tête du brun lui amenant un beau rictus sadique au lèvre.

…

Itachi allait en baver.

…

Réajustant ses lunettes, réaffirmant sa prise sur son sac à dos, Sasuke marchait calmement en direction de la partie de la fac où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, c'est-à-dire au « territoire non scientifique ».

Il était certes en retard d'une bonne demi heures, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se pavaner innocemment comme un mannequin en plein défilé le long de son trajet.

Il n'avait nullement l'intention d'arriver à l'heure au cours enseigné par Itachi, d'ailleurs ce dernier devait comprendre la raison de son retard car comme Sasuke s'était réveillé très tôt le matin, il avait pour devoir de se recoucher immédiatement après pour compléter ses heures de sommeil.

En tant que grand frère Itachi devait comprendre cela non ?

Et lors de son défilé, ou plus exactement lors de sa marche vers la salle de cours, s'il ramenait « accidentellement » des fangirls et des fanboys et que ces derniers tenteraient de s'infiltrer dans le cours ou feraient autres choses du genre, ce ne serait pas de sa faute n'est-il pas ?

Et puis, il n'avait pas choisi d'être beau non plus !

Bref, s'arrêtant et toquant deux petits coups sur la porte « X », Sasuke Uchiha reprenait contenance pour se parer à affronter ce qu'il allait voir derrière ladite porte, car comme l'avait rabâché son frère depuis des semaines, ce jour-ci était le jour où les élèves de ce dernier allaient reproduire à leur façon une personne nue.

Après un « entrez », courageusement, le jeune Uchiha entra, pour s'arrêter à peine deux pas dans la salle.

S'il n'avait pas été un Uchiha, si on ne l'avait pas appris à maîtriser ses émotions, Sasuke aurait pris une belle teinte bleue, puis s'en irait se pendre, mais au lieu de cela, il relevait élégamment un sourcil made in Uchiha.

Devant lui se trouvait une paire de fesse, si grisée à un point que l'on pouvait l'apparenter à la couleur bleu.

La paire de fesse avait l'air de le narguer avec le tatouage des pairs d'yeux de requin sur les deux globes de chair, du nez de requin qui suivait la raie de la paire de fesse et enfin des dents qui …

- Ah, Sasuke, te voilà enfin. s'exclama avec une pointe d'amusement une voix que Sasuke connaissait que trop bien.

Cela avait réussi à réveiller le brun de la fesse hypnotiquement repoussante.

Si repoussante d'ailleurs que tout le cortège de l'Uchiha, c'est-à-dire les fangirls et les fanboys, s'était envolé d'un seul coup. Ou comment faire déguerpir les fans « en deux temps trois mouvements ».

- Tout le monde, je vous présente Sasuke Uchiha. Il nous tiendra compagnie pendant toute une semaine. Sasuke, je te présente tout le monde, et je te prie de refermer la porte car nous ne voulons pas que notre cher modèle prenne un coup de froid là où je penses n'est-ce pas ? Et puis tu iras t'assoire entre Hidan et Gaara. monologua le professeur de sa voix monotone.

Tout au long de la tirade, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir au foutu professeur à la noix qui en quelque seconde avait réussi tout au fond de lui à lui foutre une peur bleu, littéralement (avec les fesses bleues hypnotiquement repoussantes), à ruiner son plan (en faisant disparaître son cortège qu'il considérait comme désormais indispensable les prochains jours en cours), à lui donner un ordre en lui faisant refermer la porte (un Uchiha n'a pas à obéir à une quelconque ordre car un Uchiha n'est pas un larbin, quoique là, face à la situation actuelle, il ne pouvait qu'obéir), et enfin à lui foutre la honte car le crétin de prof avait délibérément choisi de le placer entre Hidan et Gaara … lui qui ne connaissait personnes, et personnes ne se manifestaient.

Forcément Sasuke avait fini par rester là, debout, près du mec bleu à poil (car oui, le modèle était à poil) à regarder les autres étudiants et ces derniers à le regarder.

- Par Jashin ! C'est par ici bordel ! Et dégage de là merde ! beugla soudainement un jeune homme aux cheveux étonnamment gris et aux yeux rouges en pointant un siège vide à ses côtés.

Trop exaspéré pour répliquer et avec autre chose en tête, comme comment humilier en beauté voire même gâcher la journée de son cher bien aimé de connard de grand frère, Sasuke avait fini par prendre la place dans un air impassible.

- Bien, maintenant Sasuke, tu peux prendre les outils avec lesquels tu souhaites faire ressortir l'image que tu as de notre cher modèle Kisame, mais marque bien ton nom au dessus de ton œuvre. commenta le professeur en montrant les outils qui étaient à la disposition du jeune Uchiha et en présentant le modèle.

Une heure était passée et Sasuke n'avait toujours rien sur sa feuille de dessin.

Il avait bien essayé de regarder l'œuvre des autres élèves pour voir par où commencer, mais c'était inutile, chacun avait sa propre technique, bizarre, certains frôlant le « n'importe quoi ».

Par exemple le gars à sa gauche qui lui avait beuglé plus tôt, Hidan selon le nom marqué sur le haut de sa feuille, avait apparemment commencé par les différentes cicatrices notamment celles en forme d'écaille du géant bleu.

Pour le gars à sa droite, le dénommé Gaara qui, lui, avait dessiné le tableau à l'arrière du modèle de façon à le faire ressortir en un espèce de forme de sable entourant ledit modèle.

Leurs deux techniques étaient étranges mais avaient l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner à en juger par la manière dont se présentaient et progressaient leurs œuvres.

Par contre, il n'y avait pas que la technique qui était bizarre dans ce cours à la con.

Les œuvres même de deux élèves au devant de lui avaient fait furieusement tiquer Sasuke.

Un certain Choji qui se trouvait devant lui à sa droite avait terminé si rapidement son œuvre qui était l'image exacte d'un … sushi bleu sur une table …

Mais le pire était celui du gars devant l'Uchiha à sa gauche, un certain Sai, qui avait si bien dessiné, et en infime détail uniquement le … pénis de Kisame …

Bref, Sasuke se disait qu'il se trouvait dans un cours débile, avec un modèle débile, un professeur débile et tout un ensemble d'élève débile.

C'était donc sur la même attitude que l'Uchiha avait décidé de passer l'heure de cours restant, c'est-à-dire à critiquer, dans sa tête, tout ce qu'il trouvait.

Et apparemment, sa méthode fonctionnait.

Il y avait tellement à critiquer dans la salle que c'était à peine s'il s'était aperçu l'heure qui s'écoulait jusqu'à ce que le professeur n'annonce que le cours était terminé.

Heureux comme tout, à l'intérieur bien évidemment, Sasuke tentait de ranger vite fait bien fait ses outils afin de partir au plus vite de la salle, sans pour autant paraître pressé car il savait que si son frère s'apercevait qu'il n'avait rien fait durant le cours, il allait le regretter.

Malheureusement pour lui, au moment où il allait se lever, le professeur l'interpella afin de le garder quelques instants après le cours.

Une fois la salle plus ou moins vide, le professeur le fit s'asseoir au premier siège juste devant la table où s'était trouvé le modèle pour discuter, alors que pendant ce temps, d'autres élèves s'activaient à l'arrière de la salle afin de faire vraisemblablement quelques rangements d'outils et autres.

- Ecoute moi bien petit frère, débuta Itachi d'une voix morne, tu es peux être scientifique, tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'être là, mais tu as perdu le pari, que je rappelle que c'est toi qui as …

A partir de là, Sasuke n'écoutait plus du tout.

Son frère aurait pu parler en une langue morte il n'aurait rien remarqué.

Si la terre avait tremblé, il n'aurait rien remarqué non plus.

Si au début cela avait à voir au soulagement qu'il ressentait en voyant Kisame se rhabiller, désormais c'était dû à l'étrange chaleur qu'il ressentait face à la plus belle paire de fesse magnifiquement moulée dans un jean noir, parfois cachée et parfois montrée par un étoffe qui devait être un tee-shirt noir.

Sasuke était déconnecté.

Il n'arrivait pas à ôter ses yeux de la paire de fesse qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, juste devant le tableau.

Descendant plus bas, il pouvait clairement apercevoir des jambes finement élancées et si bien dessinées.

Remontant un peu plus haut, passant la délicieuse paire de fesses, car en effet elle avait l'air délicieuse, se trouvait une retombée de hanche à faire damner un saint.

Remontant toujours plus haut, l'Uchiha pouvait s'apercevoir d'un dos où quelques muscles roulaient à travers le tee-shirt noir moulant qui ne devrait exister pour cacher de si sensuel mouvement selon lui.

Et enfin quand Sasuke se décidait de voir qui était le propriétaire d'un corps si parfait, ce qui l'accueillait étaient deux ciels bleus brillants et envoûtants qui le regardaient avec interrogation.

- …suke ? Sasuke ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? demanda Itachi avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

- Hn

- Veux tu me regarder quand je te parle idiot de petit frère ?

- Les professeurs ne traitent pas leurs élèves d'idiots, répondit machinalement Sasuke sans relâcher des yeux les deux océans qui le fixaient.

- Hn, t'as intérêt à être présent lors des prochains cours, répliquait l'aîné avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Hey ! Naru ! T'as fini avec le tableau ? s'exclama soudainement une voix qui était totalement inconnue aux oreilles du brun. Vite sinon y aura plus de ramen à Ichiraku !

Ce fut cette voix inconnue qui avait fait couper le contact des yeux de Sasuke à ceux de Naru car c'était le nom du dieu sur patte apparemment.

Une fois le contact perdu, le cadet des Uchiha n'avait plus que deux seules idées en tête, le premier, retrouver le beuglard qui avait osé interrompre son contact avec les beaux yeux bleus, et le second, trucider le même beuglard et ceux ou celles qui par malheur oseraient l'empêcher d'admirer à nouveaux le corps fabuleux qu'il y avait devant ses yeux quelques instants plus tôt.

Et non, il ne parlait pas du corps de Kisame, mais bien du corps de ce fameux Naru.

- Itachi, nom, prénoms, adresse, numéro de téléphone. ordonna Sasuke à son frère tout en suivant des yeux le blond partir.

En suivant le départ du blond, les yeux onyx du brun regardaient le profil, puis le dos, pour tomber sur les belles hanches qui se déhanchaient de gauche à droite au grès des pas de leur propriétaire.

Et pour finir, ses yeux descendaient sur la délicieuse paire de fesses bien rebondie de Naru.

Sasuke s'était juré que ces paires de fesses là allaient l'appartenir à lui tout seul.

Foi d'Uchiha !

…

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le premier cours d'art auquel avait assisté Sasuke, et où il avait rencontré la toute première fois les fesses de Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Désormais, il savait presque tout sur lui.

Naruto était devenu pour lui une obsession, une drogue même, et comme s'amusait à le dire souvent son cher frère, le blond était devenu sa muse.

En effet, aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, depuis que le cadet des Uchiha avait posé belles ses mirettes sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie de l'Uzumaki, chaque soir il dessinait. Oui, lui, Sasuke Uchiha, le scientifique pur sang était capable de dessiner, et contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, l'anatomie en question n'était pas les deux magnifiques océans que possédait Naruto mais bien ses fesses.

Donc, Sasuke dessinait. Et pour dessiner, il dessinait !

Tout commençait toujours par une jolie paire de fesse, que ce soit sur une chaise, sur une table, sur une plage, dans un lit … partout, et ce, dans des positions qui auraient pu faire recraché le café que buvait quotidiennement son cher imperturbable père tous les matins.

Oui, le cadet des Uchiha faisait des dessins érotiques, oui, le modèle était toujours un certain blond, oui, dans la plupart des dessins le jeune homme était à poil ou presque, et oui, il avait utilisé toute la réserve de feuille à dessiner d'Itachi.

Cette nouvelle activité nommée « dessiner » aurait pu être la seule nouvelle lubie du brun, mais non, il avait aussi pris ces trois derniers jours une nouvelle habitude : l' « espionnage ».

Durant ces trois derniers jours, il espionnait. Et il le faisait bien.

Personne ne le trouvait suspect, ni étrange, et même celui qu'il suivait n'avait jamais remarqué sa présence.

Il était si bon dans ce domaine qu'il se demandait même s'il n'était pas un ninja dans une ancienne vie.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la personne espionnée n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki.

Et en ces quelques jours, Sasuke avait réussi à récolter d'innombrables informations concernant le jeune homme blond.

Comme par exemple, Naruto était fils unique et vivait dans un appart où sa mère venait tous les soirs apporter un bol de ramen fait maison à son « petit poussin d'amour ».

Sasuke, lui, aurait plutôt qualifié de « renardeaux d'amour » avec l'effet des trois cicatrices sur chaque joue du blond. Quoique le « poussin » s'expliquait plutôt bien étant donné le caractère mère poule qu'était Kushina Uzumaki.

Et qui plus est, Naruto était gay, uke et célibataire.

Comment il le savait ? Tout simplement parce qu'après chaque fin de cours, il suivait le blond ou se rendait discrètement à l'appartement de ce dernier.

Et il avait soutiré la précieuse information grâce à Kiba, le gars qui avait beuglé lors du premier jour de cours qu'il avait assisté, qui, à moitié soûle sur le palier de l'appartement du blond, lui avait crashé un « mais merde Naru, trouves toi un putain de petit ami qui te défoncera le cul, comme ça je n'aurais plus à le garder intact, j'suis pas le toutou de service anti-plotage moi ! ».

Autre chose qu'il avait aussi appris sur le compte de Naruto, le blond était bavard.

Non pas le genre de bavard à qui on lui foutrait bien un poing à la gueule pour qu'il la ferme, non, mais le genre de bavard qui, à chaque blabla, et surtout à chaque insulte, réussissait l'incroyable exploit de faire rétrécir inconsciemment le pantalon du cadet des Uchiha chaque soir.

Comment il avait pu parler au blond chaque soir ? Merci à Itachi qui lui avait refilé le numéro de l'Uzumaki.

Et oui, Sasuke appelait Naruto en anonyme les trois soirées précédentes.

Et pour le brun, la réaction de l'Uzumaki s'avérait totalement imprévisible, car à l'étonnement de l'Uchiha, le blond ne semblait pas s'incommoder de se faire « harceler » par un inconnu.

Inconnu qui ne disait que « bonsoir Naruto » et qui ne répondait qu'avec des onomatopées aux questions incrédules du blond ou qui répliquait avec des remarques sanglantes certains de ses réflexions.

Et même si parfois ledit blond s'emportait face aux dires de l' « inconnu », d'où les insultes, cela ne l'empêchait pas de décrocher à chaque appel de ce dernier.

Bref, Sasuke s'habituait petit à petit à la « présence » de Naruto, à un point que cela en devenait viscéral.

Il avait besoin de voir l'Uzumaki tout les jours, de l'entendre tout les soirs, et surtout il mourait d'envie de ploter la jolie paire de fesse qui le narguait.

Bien qu'il avait du mal à se l'assumer, en gros il tombait amoureux du blond.

Oui, lui Sasuke Uchiha, l'asexué de la famille n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, marquer un certain cul comme sien, et ce, non pas en le marquant avec des tatouages comme le cul de Kisame.

…

Le dernier jour de cours que Sasuke allait passer dans la classe d'Itachi était arrivé.

Ce jour même, le cadet des Uchiha s'était décidé de prendre possession de ce qui lui revenait de droit, c'est-à-dire les fesses de Naruto, ou plus exactement l'Uzumaki lui-même.

Une fois dans la salle de cours, il avait placé un petit mot sur le siège de l'Uzumaki selon lequel il avait besoin de lui parler de quelque chose d'important à la fin du cours.

Itachi, mis au courant, Sasuke avait réussi à avoir la salle de cours à lui seul, sans aucun élève pour faire le ménage, au prix de la corvée de la lessive de son grand frère pendant une semaine.

Ainsi, à la fin du cours, tous les élèves libérés par le professeur, Sasuke et Naruto se trouvaient seuls, face à face, dans la salle vide.

- Euh, que me veux-tu Sasuke ? demanda le blond visiblement nerveux

- Je veux ploter ton cul. répondit impassiblement le brun

- … Quoi ? Qu'est-ce t'as dis ? s'exclama soudainement le blond qui allait se faire ploter le cul avec un choc apparent à la face.

- Hn, t'es sourd dobe ? Je t'ai dis que je veux ploter ton cul. répéta calmement le cadet des Uchiha avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Nan mais t'es malade Teme ! Toi et tes mains ne vous approchez pas de mes fesses espèce de pervers ! répliqua l'Uzumaki énervé mais avec un joli rouge s'étalant sur ses joues, tout en se reculant du mieux qu'il pouvait du gars qui se trouvait face à lui.

Gars qui commençait dangereusement à s'approcher de Naruto jusqu'à coincer ce dernier entre son corps et le tableau de la salle de cours, ses deux bras encadrant la tête du pauvre Uzumaki afin d'empêcher se dernier à une quelconque possibilité de fuite.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Sasuke imposa un baiser fiévreux à Naruto, regardant ce dernier écarquiller ses beaux yeux bleus, puis petit à petit, les clore en se détendant peu à peu.

En voyant, et surtout en sentant le blond se relaxer lentement au point de passer ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke, le brun plaçait ses mains sur les hanches de l'Uzumaki en prodiguant une caresse le long du corps de ce dernier, ce faisant.

Bien que déjà fiévreux, le baiser s'approfondissait de plus en plus, faisant émaner une chaleur sensuelle autour des deux jeunes hommes et faisant aussi rapprocher inconsciemment leur deux corps qui se mariaient parfaitement.

Et sous un petit gémissement diablement sexy selon le point de vu de l'Uchiha, ce dernier atteignait enfin son premier but ultime qu'il s'était fixé, c'est-à-dire agripper et masser la jolie paire de fesses de l'Uzumaki.

A travers l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de cours « X », on pouvait apercevoir l'ombre d'une certaine personne, le coin des lèvres relevé avec élégance en un rictus victorieux, téléphone portable collé à son oreille murmurer un « mère, annoncez à Kushina que la mission est accomplie ».

**oO=FIN=Oo**

_**Keinoe**_ : JOYEUX SASUNARU-DAY tout le mondeuuuh !

_**ReyUchi**_ : Pareil pour moi, mais Keinoechan, t'aurais quand même dû te préparer à cet évènement un peu plus tôt pour offrir aux lecteurs quelque chose de meilleure nan ?

_**Keinoe**_ : Maieuh, j'ai fais quand même de mon mieux hein ! J'étais restée éveillée jusqu'à trois heures du mat pour écrire cette fic à temps ! Râleuse va ! *tire la langue*

_**Kisame**_ : Hey débile d'auteur, qu'est ce que je fous dans l'une de tes fics, et à poil en plus !

_**Keinoe**_ : Ben, euh, parce que!

_**ReyUchi et Kisame **_: C'est pas une réponse.

_**Kisame**_ : T'aurais pas pu mettre quelqu'un d'autre ? Comme Deidara par exemple ?

_**Deidara**_ : Ne me mêle pas dedans face de poisson si tu ne veux pas que je t'explose hn !

_**Keinoe**_ : Bah non, Deidei fait peut-être partie de mes nouveaux chouchou dans l'Akatsuki, mais je ne pouvais pas le mettre, il aurait l'air quoi avec un tatouage de requin au fesse ? … ah tiens, c'est intéressant ça ! *place un index sur le menton et relève les yeux vers le ciel*

_**Kisame**_ : … *devient légèrement violet à défaut de rougir*

_**Deidara**_ : Efface immédiatement cette foutue idée de ta tête Keinoe hn ! Et retourne plutôt faire joujou avec tes Uchiha hn !

_**ReyUchi**_ : Oh mon dieu, pauvre Deidara.

_**Sai**_ : Tu vas sûrement aimer Deidara-san, le pénis du poisson est assez gros pour satisfaire quiconque, contrairement à celui de Naruto, j'ai bien comparé mon dessin à ceux de Sasuke

_**Deidara, Naruto, Sasuke**_ : Sai, la ferme !

_**Keinoe**_ : Naon, Sai pas la fermeuh ! Tu me passes ces dessins dis ? *étoiles pleins les yeux*

_**Sai**_ : Oui, bien sur, je te ferais des copies *faux sourire*

_**Keinoe**_ : Oh ! Toi je t'adore !

_**Sai**_ : Et moi je te trouve moche le matin quand tu te lèves du lit *faux sourire*

… *gros silence* …

_**ReyUchi**_ : Hum hum, ça suffit maintenant. C'était la petite participation de Keinoechan pour le SasuNaru-day, en espérant que vous aviez apprécié, à la prochaine très chers lecteurs et lectrices.


End file.
